Yu-Gi-Oh: Unity, Duty, Destiny
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: A Duelist wielding heroes of legend, elemental warriors of power, Toa. Join Ginei Kiacoro as he attend Duel Academy alongside the Yu-Gi-Oh GX cast as he tries to live life in the world of Duel Monsters! It's time to get your game on and understand the power of the Masks! OCxMindy


Chapter One: Enter The Metru

The blonde haired boy panted as he entered the Dueling area chosen as the testing grounds for the second half of the entrance exams for the prestigious Duel Academy. He quickly ran up to the entrance desk.

"Am I...*pant* too late?" the man behind the desk smiled.

"Not at all, you made it just in time. What's your name?" he asked pleasantly.

"Ginei Kiacoro." the man flipped through some papers.

"Ah! Here you are. Hmm... your opponent will be Professor Crowler. Oh, Professor!" The man called. A blonde haired... man, woman? I don't know, let's just say man. A blonde man turned. Crowler wore bright red lipstick, eye shadow, and his blonde hair was in a ponytail/bowlcut combo.

"Yes?" Crowler asked, shuffling his deck in anger. He had just lost a duel against an upstart that he didn't believe should've been able to defeat him.

"This perspective student needs someone to duel him. Will you do the honors?" Crowler stopped shuffling. A grin slowly spread across the face of the professor.

"Of course!"

'_I won't let this one into Duel Academy! He's so late it's pathetic!'_ Crowler thought.

* * *

The two duelists faced each other across the field. Crowler slotted his deck into his Duel Vest, a highly advanced Duel System. Ginei raised his left arm vertically, activating the Duel Disk, it was a Battle City model, but he had a pension for the classics. He slotted his deck in and the battle screen jumped to life.

**Crowler (C): 4000**

**Ginei (G): 4000**

"I'll go first! I'll play two cards face down and end my turn!" Crowler said confidently. Ginei looked at his hand and smirked.

"All right. Let's see how you handle this. I activate the field spell **City Of Ledgends: Mertu Nui**!" Ginei said, slotting the card into the field spell slot. All the students, applicants, and proctors watching gasped, and Ginei knew why. The field spell revealed a sprawling, beautiful metropolis. The city around them was split into six sections.

"What field spell is this?!" Crowler asked in shock.

"I just said, dude... you really should pay more attention while teaching... Now I'll summon **Nokama- Toa Metru**!" Ginei said placing a card on the field. A splashing noise emanated from the canal filled district. A beautifully graceful monster appeared from the water. It's face was a light blue mask with a few ripples upon the top, her (presumably to the observers) orange eyes stared out at Crowler. Her armor, was clearly designed for battle. In her hands were two long fan-like blades.

**Nokama- Toa Metru**

**Lv4/Water/Warrior/Machine**

**1600/1700**

* * *

Up in the stands, two students in blue cloaks watched. One was a blonde haired girl with an ample bust, she was watching intently, admiring the grace of the monster. The other was a boy with extremely long light cyan hair. He watched with feigned disinterest.

"Zane," the blonde said, dressing her male companion, "have you ever heard of '**Toa Metru**?'" Zane shook his head.

"No Alexis, I haven't." Alexis looked back at the field, her eyes on Ginei and his monster.

* * *

In another area of the stands three boys in similar blue cloaks watched.

"Hey, Chazz. That kid has some rare cards. I've never even heard of them." said a grunt of one. The one addressed as Chazz had large boisterous black hair and a scowl on his face.

"So what if he has rare cards?! He has to be able to use them!" Chazz sneered.

* * *

Three boys stood alongside each other as they watched Ginei summon **Nokama- Toa Metru**.

"Too cool! That reminds me of my Elemental Heroes! Go! Um... what's his name?" asked the easily excitable youth. The tallest of the three, whom had black hair pointed at the screen displaying the LP (Life Points) and names of the current duelists.

"Jaden, his name is clearly Ginei Kiacoro." Jaden Yuki facepalmed.

"Thanks Bastion." Bastion Misawa sighed and chuckled. The last one, shorter than the others chuckled as well.

"Hey, Cyrus, what do you think of those cards?" Jaden asked. Cyrus Truesdyle shrugged.

"I don't like my enemy having face downs when I attack, so I cast **Gift Of The Motoran**!" Ginei said, activating the spell. A small red robot creature ran up to **Nokama** and handed her a strange package. Crowler looked at the package uncertainly.

"What does that spell do?" he asked. Ginei smiled.

"**Gift Of The Motoran** has a different effect depending on the type of Motoran. That was a Ta-Motoran, a Motoran of Fire and that means..." Before Ginei could finish his sentence a strange black vine exploded out of the box in **Nokama**'s hands. The vine slithered over to Crowler's side of the field and smashed into his face downs, destroying them entirely.

"I can destroy two face downs! **Nokama**! Attack with Hydro Slice!" Ginei said. **Nokama** sprinted across the field toward Crowler and as she did her ATK (Attack Points) rose!

**1600/1700**

**2100/1700**

"Because **City Of Ledgends- Metru Nui **is on the field, all **Toa Metru** gain 500 ATK during the damage step, but that's not all! **Nokama**'s Effect activates!" Ginei said. Everyone gasped as the monster's ATK rose again!

**2100/1700**

**2500/1700**

"**Nokama** adds 400 ATK to any **Toa Metru** on the field!" **Nokama** jumped at Crowler and began to bring her blades down.

"I activate **Block Attack**!" Crowler said. **Nokama** was stopped by a large white X. She retreated to Ginei's side of the field.

"That bought you one turn, Crowler, one turn." Ginei said, placing one face down. Crolwer smirked.

"The two face downs you destroyed were **Statue Of The Wicked**! So I may summon two **Wicked Tokens** to my side of the field." Crowler said summoning the creatures. They looked like some sort of mummies.

"But they won't be here for long! As I sacrifice them to summon my **Ancient Gear Golem**!" the word giant did not do this monster justice. Titanic, this titanic monster towered over the tallest building visible on the field spell. **Ancient Gear Golem** was reminiscent of a Spartan Solider.

"**Ancient Gear Golem**! Attack with Mechanized Melee!" Crowler yelled as the monster thundered toward **Nokama**.

"**Kanohi Hau**!" Ginei yelled, activating his face down. A noble, golden mask hovered in front of **Nokama** and blocked **Ancient Gear Golem**'s attack. The titanic monster lumbered back to Crowler. Crowler growled.

"I end my turn."

* * *

Chazz and his cronies glared at Ginei.

"I hope if he wins, which he won't, he's placed in Slifer." Chazz said. The two cronies nodded in agreement.

* * *

Zane and Alexis watched in awe as Ginei's spell deflected the attack.

"That face down was his saving grace." Alexis said, Zane nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jaden smiled widely as Ginei blocked the attack.

"Man, I hope I get to duel him!" he said enthusiastically. He two companions nodded.

* * *

Ginei drew his next card and smirked.

"I say I end this!" he said loudly. Crowler's right eyebrow raised.

"What? Giving up?"

"Nope, winning!" I summon **Onewa- Toa Metru**!" Everyone's head turned to the canyon-like part of the city, as the sound of steel on rock sounded. Suddenly a pair of pickaxes smashed into the top of the ledge and a brown figure threw itself across the field to land next to **Nokama**. The figure, male presumably, had the same armor as **Nokama**, only brown. His mask was flat with two rectangular eye holes and was flat and straight back. His weapons were a pair of pickaxes the same length as **Nokama**'s Hydro Fans.

**Onewa- Toa Metru**

**Lv4/Earth/Warrior/Machine**

**1500/1700**

"But **Onewa **and** Nokama** won't be staying for long, because I sacrifice them both to summon **Lhikan- Toa Suva**!" All eyes turned to the large spire in the center of the field spell, as an elevator was descending it. The monster that stepped out carried himself with an air of wisdom and experience. His head held high and measured steps as he faced Ginei and saluted. His mask was the same as the mask that appeared when the spell card ** Kanohi Hau**. **Lhikan** turned and took a fighting stance.

**Likhan- Toa Suva**

**Lv8/Fire/Warrior/Machine**

**3000/2500**

"That's your ace?! Ha! I activate **Flint**!" Crowler said, activating said spell card. The small black sphere attached itself to **Lhikan**, who seemed unfazed as he stared down **Ancient Gear Golem**.

**3000/2500**

**2000/2500**

"Hmm... First I equip **Lhikan** with his personal equip card; **Lhikan's Great Swords/ Great Shield**!" **Lhikan **reached behind him as a pair of Great Swords appeared in his hands.

"I'll end my turn." Ginei said with a smirk. Crowler smiled.

"Mechanized Melee!" he bellowed. **Ancient Gear Golem **rampaged across the field, but just before he attacked, **Lhikan** jumped up and landed on **Ancient Gear Golem**'s arm! **Lhikan** ran up said appendage and kicked the titanic monster in the head, sending it back to Crowler's side of the field.

"W-what?!" the Professor gawked. Ginei smiled.

"**Lhikan**'s Effect! When equipped with **Lhikan's Great Swords/Great Shield**, he cannot be destroyed in battle!" Ginei laughed as Crowler ended his turn.

"My draw!" Ginei said, he smiled as he held up a familiar spell.

"**Gift Of The Motoran**! Time to drop the hammer down!" as Ginei said this, a small, green Motoran rode up on a brown crab-like creature.

"Ah! A Le-Motoran! Riding an Urssal Crab, normal as always! And just the Motoran I was hoping for!" Ginei smirked. The Le-Motoran handed **Lhikan ** a package. **Lhikan** smiled, took the package and pat the Le-Motoran on the head as he stood, opening the package. A glowing green disk was inside. **Lhikan** threw the disk, it flew across the field and smashed into **Flint**.

"WHAT?!" Crowler gawked as the black sphere shattered and **Lhikan** glowed with returning power.

**2000/2500**

**3000/2500**

"Le-Motoran, I can remove one card from my opponent's side of the field. Now **Lhikan** attack! Suva Slash!" **Lhikan **rushed towards **Ancient Gear Golem**, his blades glowing brightly.

"You naive amateur! Our cards are equal in Attack Points, they'll just destroy each other!" Crowler laughed, but his laughing ceased when **Lhikan**'s ATK shot up!

**3000/2500**

**3400/2500**

"**Lhikan **is treated as a **Toa Metru** while on the field!" Ginei yelled. **Lhikan** jumped over **Ancient Gear Golem**'s attempt to attack. **Lhikan ** brought both of his blades down through the spartan-styled titan of machinery. **Ancient Gear Golem** shuddered as two golden lines flashed into existence and he slowly fell over. Crowler gawked as the monster exploded.

**C: 2600**

"I end my turn." Ginei said, a smile spread across his face. Crowler growled and drew his card. His face fell when his looked at it.

"I-I-... I end my turn without doing anything..." Crowler hung his head in defeat. Ginei smiled.

"**Lhikan- Toa Suva** as protector of Metru Nui, deal with this criminal as the law states... SUVA SLASH!" Ginei said, pointing at Crowler. **Lhikan**'s blades slashed through Crowler, not harming him. But destroying his LP.

**C:0000**

The duel was over and the crowd went wild. **Lhikan** raised a fist into the air and smiled. Ginei mimicked his card's action as the hologram faded away.

"Y-y-you did very well." Crowler, attempting to contain his anger. Ginei smiled and held his hand out.

"No hard feelings Teach?" Crowler coughed and shook Ginei's hand, at least acknowledging his defeat.

"Hey! Ginei!" Turning, the Toa Duelist was surprised at the appearance of Jaden, Bastion, and Cyrus.

"Yo, my name is Jaden Yuki! I'll be the next King Of Games!" Jaden said, extending his fist to Ginei, Ginei returned the gesture.

"That's a lofty goal, can you back that up?" Ginei taunted good-naturedly. Bastion approached next, and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, my name is Bastion Misawa. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ginei clasped his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Cyrus stepped up last.

"M-m-m-mine n-n-name is ...C-c-cyrus Treusdyle." he said nervously. Ginei pat the shorted boy's head.

"No need for crossed wires there bud!" Ginei said with a frin, calming the younger duelist. Ginei looked at the three, they seemed like good people. He then noticed a floating ball of fur behind Jaden. It was clearly the monster card **Winged Kiribho**, but it had a spirit-like opaqueness. Ginei knew that it had to be a card spirit, much like his own. But that could come later. For it was time to board the plane for Duel Academy.

_'It's gonna be one wild ride, but as long as I remember the three virtues I'll be fine.'_ Ginei thought to himself. He turned to the three next to him.

"Hold on guys I have to do something." Ginei said. he turned around, made a fist with his right hand, placed it diagonally across his chest.

_'UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY!'_


End file.
